


Method Actor

by non_canonical



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Slash, general Moriarty weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_canonical/pseuds/non_canonical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>29 March 2010: Glee night with Molly, then Jim from IT has somewhere else to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Method Actor

The dull thump of the bass vibrates through the cubicle door and rattles his skull. He grits his teeth as the man sinks to a crouch, unzipping him, delving inside. A sharp inhale at the touch of those intrusive hands, nostrils flaring against the stink of urine and sweat and stale sex. Deft, practised strokes, coaxing what doesn't want to be coaxed.

He'd thought he could do this, thought that a man could be no less appealing than Molly. A rare miscalculation.

His fingers sink into the soft spots behind the man's ears, clamp onto the man's head, tightening with the impulse to pull and twist. But he doesn't like getting his hands dirty. And he can't afford the complication, not now.

He drags the man upwards, comes face-to-face with wide-eyed, sweating fear. Belated resistance, as he dances them round in the tight space, but then he presses his palm against the man's wilting erection and the body strains towards him instead of away. It's fascinating how sex overrides the higher brain functions.

Now he's the one on his knees, and perhaps this will leave a better kind of evidence, after all. He's meeting Sherlock Holmes tomorrow, and he does so want everything to be perfect.

He opens wide and swallows the man's cock, and wrestles with the urge to bite.


End file.
